Jashin's Champion
by TJ SWAG
Summary: God's exist in the world of Naruto but cannot interfere in their lives. They choose Champions to do their missions and Jashin has chosen Naruto. What will he do when he is sent to live in Kiri. Will he be able to protect Haku from enemy ninjas and Demons? Shape Shifter Naruto and Fem Haku. May be two other girls but Haku will be main wife and future lemons and gore. Fem Kyubi
1. Champion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

If I did then people like Jiraya, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki members would have last names.

"Speaking words"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words"**

'_**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words'**_

**Jutsu**

**Champion**

**October 10****th**** on the Outskirts of Konoha.**

Naruto was celebrating his 8th birthday just like how he celebrated all of them when Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime of Konoha was busy, running from an angry mob. They would come after him when the Kyubi Festival was over, after they celebrated the Yondaime's victory over the Kyubi.

He could remember how his birthday would always go if the mob ever caught him. He would be spit on, beaten, stabbed, burnt by torches, forced in a river to be drowned and the list could go on and on.

"Where did the Kyubi go!?" One man shouted, searching the forest and randomly stabbing bushes to see if Naruto was hiding in one of them.

"I think he went this way, come on!" A young woman shouted with hate that didn't belong on her face. Then the mob went in the opposite direction to where Naruto was and it seemed this would be a birthday he got his wish, to not be attacked.

Naruto didn't stop running and kept going leaving Konoha behind him. He knew that oji-san's life would be better without him and more persons would eat at the Ichiraku's without him driving people away.

He ran, he didn't know how long he was running for but it didn't matter. Then it began to rain; Naruto tried to find somewhere he could stay warm but a forest didn't have much shelter so Naruto found a large tree and sat down thinking about his life. _'Why does everyone hate me? Why does everyone say I killed their friends and family? Why do they call me a Demon and I never done anything wrong?_ Naruto just sat there with a look of someone who has given up on life and just wants a purpose to be something that could change his life.

"**Come child, you aren't that far. Follow my voice and I will give you a purpose that outshines all of those in that pitiful place you called home." **Naruto got up and walked through the rain, he walked the entire night until he came to a shrine. It had a man and on the statue inside the shrine Naruto could see marks on it that covered its body.

"**Child take the knife in the statues hand and stab yourself in the heart." **Naruto was scared because if he died here he would never see oji-san or the Ichirakus again. He also knew the pain and suffering he would feel in the future would end so he took the blade and jammed it to the hilt into his heart. He was expecting pain but after the pain, he felt the greatest sensation running all over his body. When he looked on his skin the color had become a dark black and the markings on the statue appeared all over his body.

"**You have done well child and for your decision you will become my new champion." **Naruto didn't understand what any of this meant but he felt different. His body felt stronger and he felt invincible. **"Alright kid, touch the circle on the center of the statue's head.** Naruto did as he was told and touched the circle and could feel the earth shake around him and then felt he was floating and everything around him got smaller until he realized he was flying into the sky until he landed on a bright palace filled with astral figures walking around. Naruto then saw a man with dark black skin, his irises were purple and he only wore pants and sandals showing off his abs. He looked scary and other astral figures were staying far from him and had a psychotic look but when he saw Naruto his expression softened into a slight maniacal grin.

"**It seems you got here right in time and now let's have a crash course in the History of the Gods. Keep all questions until the end. In the beginning there existed Mother Kami the first immortal. She always existed and she grew bored of the quietness of being alone so she created mortals. However they were mortal in life span and when the first one of them were about to die Death came into existence and he reaped their souls and created the underworld where the souls would go and the good get recycled back into this world and the bad…when your older I'll tell you. Somewhere down the millennia Mother Kami and Death had a thing and pop came the third god Jashin which is me. I was the balance between the two, Mother was Yang and Father was Ying giving me the powers of both and becoming living death. Mom had her mortals, Dad had his souls and I made the bad souls into demons and made mortals Jashinists which you are now and gave them immortality.**

**My most powerful demon was the Flower of Power it didn't destroy anything but was my most powerful creation. When provoked it would rage and destroy whatever angered. A mortal woman took the fruit while my creation slept and stole a fraction of its power but it made her strong enough to be considered a minor god. The tree awoke and found its power stolen and went after it and was sealed into one of her sons. Then the major god Rinnegan came into existence. The sage of the six paths which was what the man was called brought ninshu which would eventually become ninjutsu to this world and the elements Raiton, Katon, Suiton, Doton and Futon came into existence and these became minor gods and their children became the sub-elements such as Mokuton which Doton and Suiton made.**

**The sage had two children one of which had a Sharingan and again came a new major god named Sharingan. He was an arrogant bastard who never worked for anything in his life. Then when his champion evolved his freaky eye so did Sharingan without him doing shit. He then got even stronger and so did his ego when four gods came from him Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui and Susanoo. He however split into two since mother knew he had become two powerful and Mangekyo came into existence and any Uchiha could attain this power and they loved to test their power. What really pissed me off is that the damn Uchihas wiped out all my Jashinists. I also thought that Sharingan gave them the order to do it but mother never allowed me to take revenge. Today there is one other major god who is Byakugan. We don't know how he came into existence but he has similarities to Rinnegan like being able to see chakra so he may be a child of Rinnegan."**

Naruto was just soaking up all this information and wondered how he could remember all this and found that he couldn't ask any questions and had a slight panic look on his face and could see Jashin was smiling. "**Don't worry kid, technically your body isn't here, it's just your soul and you don't know how to use your soul to speak yet. You're not even moving your own 'body' now but I'm leading you to the council room for the inauguration."**

The two walked until they came to the largest and brightest building and when they entered all the seats except one where filled. The chamber was built in a circle and it was filled with different people. In the center was a woman wearing a full white kimono but you couldn't see her face because of the light shining from her face but the man beside her with a pitch black face wearing a black kimono was countering the light keeping the room moderately lit. Then it had men and women wearing an assortment of colors from men wearing kimono's with a pattern of the raging sea to a volcanic eruption, women with the patterns of blizzards to women with the images of blazing black fires. Naruto then noticed that Jashin wasn't wearing a Kimono like everyone else but was wearing a random pants and sandals but couldn't ask his question because Jashin's face turned into a scowl when he looked at everyone except the Blizzard wearing Kimono woman who he winked at and for a second Naruto saw her cheeks turn red. Jashin then took his seat in front of them and beside a man with purple eyes and black rings around them.

"**Now since everyone is here. The inauguration will begin everyone, present your champions." **From behind each of the god's came people of all ages. From Mokuton came a man in his late teens wearing a mask. From Hyoton came a girl only a few years older than Naruto. Naruto saw a man wearing an orange mask come from behind Kamui who wasn't sitting with her brothers and behind them came a teen who looked like he was someone who was going to do something he didn't want to. Byakugan had a boy with a weird marking on his forehead that looked a year older than Naruto. Rinnegan had a man who had red hair covering his eyes. From Death came a giant astral figure with a blade in it's mouth and ghost fire burning around it and a blue man bound in front of him. An assortment of others came after them until Jashin's spot was empty and Naruto stepped forward and everyone was looking at him.

"**Is that the best you could find Jashin? Even though your last Champion left you after you taught him your supposed immortality. Which I believed failed when my champion and his people attacked your cult." **Sharingan had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"**Oh don't worry about this one because he has something that none of the others every had…A tailed demon or to be precise ass wipe the Nine Tailed Kitsune one of the parts of my most powerful creation." **Jashin knew this time he would have his chance to get revenge on the Uchihas.

"**You can't use any of the Biju because they are under my area of creation!" **Rinnegan was fuming at his champion's creations being used by another god.

"**If I remember correctly kid, the Biju are demons which are under my jurisdiction and don't forget your thief of a champion sealed it into himself and broke them into parts. If you are speaking of jurisdiction mother would have freed my beast but we cannot affect the lives of mortals directly so shut…the fuck…up." **Hidan had a smile on his face because he read the legal bullshit for this very situation and no one can bitch about this to mom.

"**Alright present your Champions with your blessings." **Kami was tired of seeing her family fight and decided to finish this meeting before everyone starts to try and kill each other…again. Everyone bestowed or rebestowed their Champions powers from touching their eyes or hands but Jashin unsealed a retractable spear and took it a plunged it into Naruto's body and his entire body changed. His fingers became claws like a reptile, his skin became covered in fur, horns like a bull grew from his head, vampiric fangs grew from his mouth, his hair became spikier and two strands ran down his back, from his feet grew claws and a fox tail grew from his back.

Everyone stared at the monstrosity in front of them and knew that this mortal was no longer a human but a half-breed of a demon and human. **"Don't be frightened by my champion he is a special new demon I created called a shape shifter. He can take the trait of any physical manifestation in the world of demons or mortals if he chooses. The form you see is simply a default form that he can use until he creates the ultimate form of his own. If I do believe technically I created the Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan so if my Champion meets any of those three physical manifestations he can gain them.**

Sharingan, Mangekyo, Rinnegan and Byakugan were to say in a nice way, so pissed off wanted to rip off Jashin's head and force it up his ass but knew the best way to keep their powers protected was to destroy the abomination. Kami quickly regain her composure after seeing a new 'special' creation of her son while death couldn't wait to see if this creature would cause death and destruction and increase his collection of souls.

"**I declare this meeting over and all champions returned to the mortal plane" **Kami declared and with that each disappeared in a ball of light except Naruto who had returned back to his original form

"**Kid I know you don't really have anywhere to go so I got your first mission. Watch over the last Yuki who was the girl you saw in front of Hyoton because I owe her a favor. She doesn't want the last of the ice wielders to die so look after her. I'm sending you to Kirigakure but from what Hyoton says she won't be there for long due to the Bloodline Purge so be quick." **With that Naruto was sent towards Water Country and he never saw that Hyoton was still in the room and Jashin wanted to spend sometime with his secret girlfriend.

**Hope you guys liked it. Follow Fav and Review but no harsh flames constructive criticism helps**

**Check out my other story: Naruto the First Diclonius**


	2. Bloodlines

**Sup everyone here's the second Chapter.**

**I have received a review that in the previous chapter I gave away too much information but the gods will play a small role in the starting chapters and I wanted to give more information on this world. There will be many surprises in future chapters.**

**I was somewhat shocked when I went to Narutopedia and saw all the Kiri Ninja it was about 20 people and 2 known clans.**

**So there will be many OC characters and clans in this fic.**

**The monsters will be creatures from many mythologies, movies, games and monsters from Animes like Rosario Vampire.**

**I will be adding creatures like werewolves, Kitsune, vampires etc.**

**If you have a favorite creature you want to see, send me them in a review and any special traits you would want them to have.**

**So…to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

If I did then we would have more background on characters in the Naruto Universe.

"Speaking words"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words"**

'_**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words'**_

**Jutsu**

**Bloodlines**

**Water Country**

Naruto awoke and saw that he was on the sea shore in a small crater. He looked inland and saw that the land was covered in a mist but it wasn't thick. Naruto looked around and saw boats in the distance but when you've been hated for most of your life, you try to avoid people. So Naruto decided to walk into the forest.

Naruto walked for a few hours and before he knew it he came across another shrine like the one near Konoha. Naruto looked into the shrine and saw a book, a black striped cloak with the stripes in the pattern of blood running down, a letter and a cylindrical object the size of a man's index finger. Naruto took the letter and noticed it looked as if it was written in blood.

'**Naruto,**

**Everything that happened did happen just in case you hit your head in the crash and you are my champion. Your job is simply to do what I need to be done in the human world since gods can't directly affect anything. You need to find and protect Haku of the Yuki Clan. From my last champion I know that currently this land is in a Civil War against people with Bloodlines…which Haku has. So this book will teach you all the Demonic techniques I created for Jashinists to help in keeping you alive, the cloak is important and will be helpful when you transform. The blade is special because it is made from celestial metal which could kill a Demon Lord. It can also shape shift like you, so think the weapon and it will become it. Oh yeah you can change into anything but your body has a limit so test it to see how far you can push it. If you hear a voice in your head it's me or your tenant , I would be telling you this but I am busy with Hyoton right now so take care brat.**

**P.S**

**Your Immortal to the point of your head being chopped off you will still be alive. However if your entire body is destroyed completely you can't heal and will die.**

**P.P.S**

**Everything else you need to know is also in the blood book. Wear the cloak to cover your face because those whiskers might make people think you have a bloodline. If you need anything just close your eyes and say, Hear me great Jashin-Sama and I might help.'**

Naruto still didn't understand all this but just made points to remember.

Find Haku

Learn Techniques

I can change how I look

Wear cloak

Magic stick can change shape

Naruto pulled on the cloak, placed his weapon into his pocket and looked at the book. Naruto looked at the book and saw symbols that he couldn't understand because he could read some words because his oji-san taught him some.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "Hear me Jashin." He looked around and saw nothing and wondered if he said something wrong. Suddenly a creature with the body of a human and eagle wings flew down and landed in a tree across from Naruto.

"**What's the problem hanyou I have better things to do?" **

Naruto was too shock to say anything and was staring at its wings.

"**Is this what you need? To stare at my wings if that is it I'm leaving."**

That was enough to bring Naruto back to reality. "I-I can't read this and what's a hanyou?" Naruto held up the book and when he blinked the book left his hand and the creature was in front of him reading the book.

The creature touched Naruto on his forehead and he could feel something entering his mind. Naruto then took back the book and he could read and understand all of it.

"**A hanyou is a half demon half human hybrid. You can also write the demon language and understand the heavenly language. I also improved your already pitiful excuse for language you mortals have. If that is all, I will take my leave." **The creature bowed but had a glare when he looked down as if he was being forced to bow.

Naruto didn't even notice the glare because he was looking at the book and couldn't wait to start practicing. "Excuse me; what are you and what's your name?"

"**My kind has been called many things but we like the name Angels. My name is Hermes my kind was created by Kami as the messengers for the major gods and was also assigned to help champions in menial affairs." **Hermes had his hands crossed along his chest and was getting tired of waiting since he could sense someone else was calling for help.

"Thank you for the help Hermes." Naruto had his fox grin and ran off into the forest because he really wanted to start practicing.

"Ummm…you're welcome." Hermes was shocked because for the millennia of his existence he never once was thanked be it god or immortal and only Kami ever showed gratitude. He then flapped his wings and shot off faster than a rocket into the air and wondered how a kid like him got mixed up with the bloodthirsty god Jashin.

Naruto had found an open field area in the forest and started to practice the first Technique **Demon Art: Shadow Manipulation**. It said that if there are any shadows in the area, the user manipulates it into any shape from person to animal as long as there is enough shadow to be used.

Naruto looked around and saw that the forest had cast shadows all over and he needed to focus. He sat down and did the hand signs for the Technique. When he finished he raised his hands to gather the shadows but he only saw the shadows in the area flicker for a moment. Naruto didn't let one failure get him down and started to do the hand signs again and this time the shadows lifted a couple inches for a second and fell down back. "Alright I can do this because I will be the greatest Ninja every!"

**Sunset**

Naruto practiced the Technique for hours until he could make shapes and objects. He could create small animals like rabbits but all it was, was a black copy. He copied himself and learned how to make it move. Naruto had started to make weapons such as kunais and shurikens just like the ones he saw ninjas use. They could dig into trees like real weapons and Naruto could make them sharp to the point they would go straight into the tree and lodge into its center.

"I'm so cool!" Naruto was jumping up and down about how awesome he was and was glad this was his first Technique and not the **Sexy Jutsu **he was planning to make. While he was jumping up and down the weapon fell out of his pocket and he decided to try and make it into a sword he could use.

Naruto thought in his mind how he would want his weapon to look. It grew to a foot to fit his small size, it was light and it formed into a Katana. The metal was pitch black because it wasn't reflecting light and when Naruto was finished making it, it felt more than just an object and felt more like a living thing that was a part of his body.

He then slashed his sword against a tree and saw it went through the tree and sliced out a large portion without much effort he was planning to try and transform his body into something cool but then his stomach started to growl.

"It looks like I'm hungry. I'm really missing Ramen right now." Naruto then started to wonder if he could find something to eat. He went out deeper into the forest and found a river. _'Maybe I could catch some fish to eat.'_

Naruto walked into the river and held up his and it turned into a 2 feet long spear and he waited to see if something would swim by. For a moment he felt something swimming by his leg and stabbed and when he took up his sword he saw a fish on it. He threw it onto the land and did this three more times and placed his 4 fishes together.

'So how am I going to cook these?' Naruto realized that he never thought about how he would cook these and just sat down looking at them thinking about how he could cook the fishes.

"**Let me help you." **Naruto heard a voice and looked around him searching for its origin.

"Who's there?" Naruto took out his sword and was spinning around thinking he was going to be attacked.

"**Relax Kit, close your eyes and relax your mind." **The voice had an annoyed tone as if it had better things to do.

Naruto did what he was told and when he opened his eyes he was in a sewer. It was flooded with water up to his knees and he started to walk. When he arrived at the end of the corridor he could see a giant cage in front of him. He looked into the cage and saw a woman sitting in the corner of the cage. She had blood red hair, her eyes were red and her pupils were slits. Her canines were fangs and were long enough to be seen when her mouth was close. She had on a Kimono depicting a giant fox and had 9 tails behind her.

When Naruto entered the cage their eyes met and for a second Naruto saw a look he had many times when he saw himself in the mirror…loneliness. "Who are you and where are we." Naruto was confused and noticed this has happened many times recently.

"**This is your mind; Jinchuriki's have the ability to enter it while conscious unlike other humans. You are a Jinchuriki because I'm sealed in you. I'm the Kyubi." **Kyubi just sat there and waited to see what would happen to her because after Jashin made Naruto his champion she could feel the seal weakening.

However it wasn't being removed but being disintegrated by Naruto's Demon Youkai since it was made to keep Youkai in and not out. By the time a decade has past she would be free but powerless compared to him and she wouldn't want him to know about her when she was powerless and that old because he might take advantage of her so it was better to befriend him.

Naruto just stood there and it all made sense to him. Why he was called a demon, why he was beaten to the point it could be called torture. He wondered if oji-san knew and never told him. Did everyone lie to him or just liked to see him suffer?

"I have one question. Why did you attack the leaf and don't lie to me." Naruto started to reach for his blade and was gripping it intently and his eyes never left Kyubi's. For a second he was wondering if he even could kill her but the thought did cross his.

"**I never wanted to attack your pitiful excuse for a home. I was forced to do it after being trapped in a genjustu and when I was free I tried to escape but I was attacked by your village, so I defended myself and your Kage sealed me into you." **

Naruto had no reason to think she was lying and decided to believe her. "I don't think you're lying so I won't hate you for what happened but I don't think I could just forgive you after everything that has happened but we could at least be friends if you want since I don't really have anyone else to talk to."

Kyubi was shocked to hear this because she never expected him to try and befriend her. She nodded and quickly closed her mouth to try and regain her somewhat regal composure.

"We never introduced ourselves, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto held out his hand and had his fox grin on his face.

Kyubi got up and shook his hand, **"My father named me Kurama but it was never a very female name."**

Naruto took a thinking stance and thought about a name for her, "What about Kura-hime?"

Kyubi blushed because no one ever called her 'hime' except Shukaku but she made him regret every calling her that. **"Maybe something else Kit."**

Naruto thought about a name again, "What about Kyu?" Kyu nodded in agreement at the name and wondered what they would do now to past.

Naruto had already started to examine his mindscape and thought, '_I wonder if I could change how this place looks.'_

"**You could if you want." **Naruto spun around and wondered how Kyu could have read his mind.

"**I'm not reading your mind, I can just hear your thoughts if you don't intentionally block them from me." **Naruto accepted the answer and then closed his eyes and then all the water in the sewer disappeared and the entire mindscape went white. Above them the sky appeared and it had clouds and a shining sun. A waterfall with a flowing river with fish swimming ran through the land. The ground was filled with grass and in the distance a house could be seen and the inside was fully furbished and it had a fridge that gave her anything she wanted.

Kyu looked around and was left speechless. Not even her previous mates had been this nice to her and she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug. If Naruto was older he more than likely would have a nosebleed right now having firm D cup breasts rubbing on his face but he couldn't fully enjoy the experience thousands of men would kill for.

**Meanwhile**

A man with long white hair, a giant scroll on his back and currently looking through a telescope suddenly burst into tears crying.

"Did you girls hear that?" A red head woman in the hot spring was sure she heard something

"I think it came from outside." A black hair woman pressed her ears against the bamboo walls and listened.

"A peeper is outside let's get him!" A brunette woman said already putting on her close and lifting a pitchfork in the air. Where she got it no one really knew.

'_Shit, shit, shit.'_ Jiraya had already started to run the second one person said they heard him because he could sense when a woman's wrath was upon him.

**Back to Kyu and Naruto**

Naruto had his head lying down on Kyu's lap while she was rubbing his head. They had gone into the house and Naruto wondered how he had come up with all this and remembered that he wished his old dump of a house was like this. They just sat there and Naruto had already started to drift into sleep when he moved and accidentally brushed his head against Kyu's lower lips.

"Ohhhh" A slight moan escaped her lips and she wondered if it really was that long since she had sex. '_I __**couldn't be thinking of mating with the kit could I?'**_ Kyu tried to push the thought out of her mind but it was still there.

**See you guys hope you like the chapter**


	3. Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

If I did then we would know why Gaara has red hair when neither his mom nor dad has it. Could he be an Uzumaki? Could everyone that every had red hair in Naruto be an Uzumaki or at least a distant relative.

"Speaking words"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words"**

'_**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words'**_

**Jutsu**

**Bloodlust**

Naruto awoke to find that the sun was rising. He was even more shock to see his fishes were gone and tiny animal paw prints in the dirt. His stomach was rumbling like crazy and he didn't know what he would eat.

"**Kit, collect some sticks and lay them together and I will do the rest." **

Naruto spun around looking for the voice and remembered that Kyu was in his head so he went into the forest and chopped down some of the small branches in the forest with his sword. He placed them all together and sat down in front of them wondering what she was planning to do.

"**Place your hand on the branches and I'll do the rest." **Naruto did what he was told and he suddenly felt his hand become warmer and the branches started to crackle and a fire started.

'_Wow that is so cool, can you teach me that!?'_ Naruto was jumping up and down filled with childhood enthusiasm talking to Kyu with his mental link.

"**Don't worry kit I'll teach you a lot more. But first go and catch some fish since you didn't eat anything last night." **Naruto was going to complain but then his traitorous stomach growled again.

Naruto decided it was for the best and went back to the river and caught himself four more fish and cooked them over the fire. It wasn't as good as Ramen but anything is better than nothing at all when you're starving.

'_So Kyu, what are you going to teach me?'_ Naruto's excitement was growing in anticipation.

"**Do you know why you can manipulate shadows?" **Naruto shook his head in a negative. **"You can use shadows because the god Meiton didn't have a champion and since he and Jashin were old friends, he championed you."**

'_So does this mean I have to do missions for two gods now?'_ Naruto wasn't lazy but doing jobs for two gods was a little too much for him.

"**No you don't have to do jobs for Meiton since he didn't make you his champion but you get to use his element." **Naruto was confused when he heard element.

'_What's an element?'_ Kyu just realized that he wouldn't understand most of the things she would tell him about gods, demons, chakra and its variations.

"**Kit instead of teaching you techniques, every night you will come into your mindscape so I can improve your knowledge on all the things you'll need to know." **Naruto was going to start to complain but was stopped before he could.

"**In the real world during the day you will train in your shape shifting and learn the techniques in Jashin's book and then I'll teach you a Jutsu, deal."**

Naruto wanted to learn an awesome Jutsu first but he could still learn the others techniques in his Blood Book. _'Deal.'_ Naruto then started to read the next technique in the book **Demon Art** **Corpse Puppet. **

"By adding your blood to a corpse, you are giving the ability to bring it back to life for a short period. The corpse can only understand simple commands and after the amount of blood used in its creation is finished the corpse enters a state of hasten decay and becomes a skeleton."

'_This Jutsu is really gross how could this be helpful.' _

"**Think about this situation, you are fighting in a war and you are surrounded. All your comrades are dead. You use this technique and even the odds. A corpse is also more durable than a clone." **

Naruto nodded and now understood how a technique like this could be helpful. He came to a roadblock because he couldn't practice with people since he had never killed anyone before and no one was around him either way. Then he got an idea and wondered if this Jutsu could work on animals.

Naruto went deeper into the forest and started to search for a small animal to kill. Naruto had found two rabbits and used his **Demon Art: Shadow Manipulation **to catch them. When he took his blade and was getting ready to stab the rabbit, his hands started to tremble and he dropped the blade. "I just can't do it."

"**Naruto what does it mean to be a Shinobi." **Kyu never understood why humans had moral objections against killing since Naruto never showed this weakness when he was killing the fishes. To her it was the same principle.

"A Shinobi is someone who will do anything to protect his village and his comrades." Naruto remembered this when his oji-san came to lecture the kids in his class about the Will of Fire.

"**How will you protect those things if you aren't willing to defend them at all cost even if it means killing someone to protect it." **Understanding dawned on Naruto because how would he become Hokage if he was never able to make hard decisions like these.

Naruto found his resolve and took up his blade again. His hands had a slight tremble and with all his strength Naruto stabbed his sword into one of the rabbits and its blood splattered all over him. His eyes had a shocked expression but when Naruto saw the blood it was almost like his body went into autopilot.

Naruto rubbed his hand against the rabbit's open wound with the blood running out and started to lick it. Naruto had never tasted blood before but it tasted better than the best Ramen he had ever had. For a second his pupils had shifted to a bright red and both of his eyes had become completely black. Realization of what he was doing came to him a second later and he spitted out the blood. His eyes then slowly returned to normal.

'_Why did I do that.'_

'_**Naruto's demon blood has already started to affect his mind. I couldn't even imagine what it might be doing to his body since he's a new type of hanyou.' **_She decided it would be best to diffuse the situation before Naruto started to ask questions about what was happening to him.

"**Naruto don't worry about what just happened. Remember you're the champion of the god of blood, murder, human sacrifice etc. So you would natural like the taste of blood."**

Naruto found the answer somewhat strange but he knew nothing of gods and their champions so he accepted the answer. Naruto then used his blade and cut the tip of his finger and a drop of his blood fell onto the rabbit. The strange thing was that the blood moved directly into the open wound as if it had a mind of its own.

Naruto then did the hands signs and shouted "**Demon Art** **Corpse Puppet". **For a second nothing happened but then the rabbit's leg started to twitch then its arm and finally its eyes shot open but they were pure black with no pupils. The rabbit started to hop towards Naruto and stopped in front of him. He noticed the wound it had was still there and he could see some of its organs falling out.

Naruto just knew what would happen now, he looked at the corpse in front of him and all he said with a cold expression was one word "Eat". The demon rabbit just sprung on the other captured rabbit and ripped into its throat out. Blood splattered all over the field Naruto was in while he watched the rabbit rip its friend to shreds eating its flesh like a zombie.

From the demon rabbit steam started to come from its body. It then started to roll on the ground and its skin started to melt. Around its corpse was a pool of melted flesh, fur and organ giving it a putrid smell but Naruto just watched it as if it was a magic trick. Little more than 2 minutes after cutting himself all he could see was a skeleton and a partially eaten corpse with its body parts severed and flesh and fur missing.

A smile crossed his face but this one was more like that of a madman and his eyes were filled with bloodlust. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto suddenly grabbed his head and started to scream.

His head felt as if it was being hit repeatedly with a hammer and he didn't know what to do to stop the pain. He slowly lost consciousness and found himself in his mindscape but it wasn't the world he created but one filled with darkness.

He got up and started to follow the screams he could hear ranging from children to adults. While walking through the darkness he could see the gates of Konoha but they had blood splattered all over them.

"What the hell happened here?" When he entered he could see buildings on fire, the streets and walls were filled with corpses but some had flesh missing. Blood was everywhere and the moon was red as if it was filled with blood itself.

Naruto couldn't hear anymore screams but demonic laughter filled the air. "Oh no." Naruto whispered and ran to the Ichirakus ramen stand and couldn't see a drop of blood. He then ran to the Hokage's building and it didn't look as if there was even a speck of dust anywhere but the laughter sounded as if it was coming from the roof.

When Naruto reached the top of the building he saw Ayame, Teuchi and his oji-san tied to the walls and shackled by darkness itself. They didn't look injured and that was all Naruto cared about. He then saw the short figure about his height standing out looking out at the burning village, "Who are you and what did you do to Konoha!"

The figure wearing the hokage's hat with the fire kanji on it turned around but what Naruto saw scared him. **"I am you, you are me and we are Naruto." **Naruto looked at the person in front of him and saw himself but this version of him had black eyes and red pupils.

"You're not Naruto! I'm Naruto." Naruto was getting angry at being mocked by some impostor.

"**No, No, No. We are Naruto you are the fool and the representation of the goodness, happiness and optimism in us. I am the darkness that is within us. I am the physical manifestation of our loneliness, anger and hate." **Dark Naruto started to get bored with talking and suddenly a civilian who was always in the mob that attacked Naruto came into existence.

"**If you're the real Naruto deal with one of Naruto's enemies then, simply enough." **Suddenly the man grabbed Naruto by the neck and started to strangle him. Naruto tried to pry his hands of but they wouldn't budge. He could feel as if he was losing his consciousness and wondered if this is where it would end.

'No! It won't end here I will be the greatest ninja this world will every see and everyone will respect me." He then felt his sword appear in his hand and sliced the man's head off but there wasn't any blood and he dispersed into black dust.

"**Seems you have a backbone after all." **Dark Naruto had started to clean his nails with his own sword because he thought that this fight was already over but unfortunately for Naruto it wasn't.

"**Who knew you could summon Kage no ken (Shadow Sword). You must be better than I thought, but I thought you were less than pathetic but being pathetic isn't that better."**

"Why you!" Naruto ran up to his other half and swung his sword vertically but before it made contact a shadow rose up from the darkness around them and grabbed the blade.

"**Oh please that level of attack won't hit me. This is the level you need to use." **The shadows around them both turned into dozens of fist and started to pummel Naruto all over his body covering his body in bruises and breaking bones all over his body.

"**This little piggy went to the market." **With that he broke one of Naruto's fingers filling the air with his screams.** "And all the others screamed…" **

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Dark Naruto then broke all of the rest of Naruto's fingers and toes. He then lifted Naruto into the air and threw him off the Hokage's building.

He then collided into a building shattering some of his bones and fell to the ground. Dark Naruto couldn't help but add insult to grievous injury and he jumped off the roof and used his knee to crash into Naruto's stomach causing him to throw up. By this point Naruto had already lost consciousness.

"**Hey moron." **Dark Naruto started to kick Naruto in his head to wake him but to no avail. **"Oh well there will be more time to have fun when I get out of here and take back my body." **

Dark Naruto then pushed his hand into Naruto's body and started to fill his body with his darkness. From the wound a black sludge started to spread all over Naruto's body and when it had reached his neck he could sense three signatures coming towards him.

"**Ah Fuck. I was so close too. I wonder if I could take them in a fight." **Dark Naruto pulled his hand out of Naruto's body and all the sludge went back into his body. **"So who wants to rock and roll first bitches?"**

Three of Dark Naruto's most hated persons were in front of him. **"Hello Kushina, Minato and the now named Kyu. How the mighty have fallen to lowly security guards for the brat." **

"If you weren't a part of my son I would have killed you already the moment we found you growing in his mind." Kushina a tall red haired woman wearing a long dress, a sword on her side and chakra chains swirling around her madly said.

"If I had known the hate of being a Jinchuriki plus him become a half demon because of it, I would never had chosen him to save the village." Minato a blond with spiky hair wearing his Hokage cape with fire on its tip, holding two tri-pronged Kunais in his hands with a tear running down his cheek said. Kushina rubbed his back and smiled trying to comfort him.

"**Oh please you two, don't we have more pressing concerns to deal with." **Kyu wanted to save Naruto now because she somewhat liked him and this Dark Naruto was slightly insane and that was never a trustworthy quality. She would know because she could never know what Shukaku was going to do next from creating new deserts or killing thousands for fun.

The three had to dodge a giant tentacle coming at them. When they looked for the source they could see shadow tentacles coming from around Dark Naruto. **"You guys know it is impolite to ignore someone who is going to kill you, right."**

The next thing Dark Naruto saw was a kunai coming towards him. Minato appeared in front of him in a roar of thunder. "Learn your place kid **Rasengan!" **The orb shredded into Dark Naruto's skin but when he thought the pain was over a sword went straight his chest.

"How dare you attack my child?!" Kushina then crashed her chains into his head causing his head to shatter into pieces spraying blood everywhere. She then took her chains and wrapped them around his body throwing him into the air.

Kyu was collecting chakra while Minato and Kyu were dealing with Dark Naruto and when he was flying through the air she had collected enough. **"Biju Blast" **The black orb suddenly cracked and a beam of pure youkai was sent straight towards Dark Naruto and when it hit a giant explosion filled the sky. The three of them gathered around Naruto and could see the bones in his body that were bent in odd angles snapping into position.

"**Think he's gone." **

"No, only Naruto can control him and he's too weak now to face him." Kushina was rubbing her child's cheek and could hear him purring in his sleep. "He's so cute."

"**Yeah he kinda is. You should leave now like your mate to conserve your life energy in the seal. You don't know how much you've already used and Dark Naruto will be back."**

Kushina nodded in agreement and faded out of existence but her voice still echoed in the mindscape. "Train him well, he'll need all the help he can get."

Kyu looked down onto Naruto and took up his body and disappeared in a swirl of energy towards her Naruto's mindscape.

A shadow ball started to swirl in this mindscape's world and an eye came into existence. It was pure black with a red pupil. A whisper could be heard all over this blood world **"I will live."**

**Hey everyone I'm sorry to say that on May 20, my school year will be ending and I will be unable to submit any stories since I don't have internet at home but will still be able to see reviews and messages on my phone. My stories will be on Hiatus until August but I will still be writing stories during the summer and if I'm lucky to get around a computer with internet I will submit as many stories I can. Please be patient with me and don't unfavorite. I will return.  
**


	4. The Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

If I did then we would have at least seen how Orochimaru's parents looked to know if he got that creepy albino shade from them or he was just born looking like that.

"Speaking words"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words"**

'_**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words'**_

**Jutsu**

**The Last  
**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was lying on the bed in his mindscape, he had made for Kyu, unconscious. She was rubbing his head and was staring at him worriedly. She knew that she would need to up his training because Dark Naruto was his complete opposite while being the same as Naruto.

Anything Naruto knew he knew. He could do anything Naruto could do but better. Kyu had noticed that in his fight between Naruto and the fight between his parents that Dark Naruto only used techniques that Naruto knew. Dark Naruto had mastered Shadow Manipulation while Naruto had only started to create figures and objects with shadows.

He also had cruelty and Naruto had difficulties at first with just killing rabbits. Kyu knew she would need to train Naruto endlessly and brutally just to get him at that level but what ever he learnt Dark Naruto would learn and master it faster than Naruto. But to not teach Naruto anything he wouldn't survive in the ninja world either.

"_**This is one nice mess you got yourself in kit."**_She couldn't deny that she cared for him but she never fell in love with a human before and this was confusing to her.

"Uhhh" Naruto had started to move and slowly sat up in the bed. He felt as if he was hit by an Akimichi using the **Human Boulder**.

"**How do you feel?" **Kyu had gotten up out of the bed and started to search for something she would need.

"I feel like I got my ass kicked by an evil version of me." Naruto tried to stand on his feet but they were shaking a lot and he fell. He tried again by leaning on a chair and he regained his balance.

Kyu took up a katana with a red hilt. She pointed the tip of the blade at Naruto. **"If you're going to beat him you'll need to get stronger. So take out your blade and get ready for my lesson one: Kenjutsu."**

"I don't have my sword."

"**You don't need to have it. You can summon it whenever you want it. The blade is linked to your mind." **Naruto then focused his mind on his blade and then suddenly in his hand. The default form of his Kage no Ken the size of a man's index finger appeared in his hands. Naruto then shifted its form into his katana.

Suddenly Kyu rushed Naruto and their swords clashed but Naruto was weaker and was sent crashing into a wall. **"You need to react faster than that to even defend against me." **

Naruto had stabbed his sword into the ground and used it to get back up but when he got up he barely dodged a sword slash at his head. When he looked at the ground he could see some of his hair spikes on the ground. He then suddenly felt rage building inside of him.

His right eye had become like Dark Naruto's and the other was still blue. "Let's try that again." Naruto then cracked his neck and took a stance he didn't know he knew. He had both of his hands on his sword and the right foot planted firmly in front of him and the left lifted with his heel not touching the ground.

This time when there blades met Naruto wasn't thrown back but only was forced back a few feet. He then jumped and spun his right foot and when he came around he lashed out with his left foot aiming it at her head. He thought he would have caught her off guard but was shocked when Kyu grabbed his foot.

Kyu had a smirk on her face and Naruto expected pain to come now. She then lifted him off the ground and swung him around crashing him into her fridge leaving a dent mark where he crashed then threw him up into the ceiling.

"Ouch that one stung." Naruto was still imbedded in the ceiling and tried to get out but was stuck.

"**That was better than before but how will you beat Dark Naruto if you need to rely on his power to beat me." **Naruto understood then he calmed down and his right eye returned to normal.

"**I'm not saying you don't get stronger with it but when the two of you fight for control, you can't use his power or it will control you."**

Naruto had already freed himself and his body and the house had already repaired themselves. "Alright let's try that again."

Naruto and Kyu had trained for hours in the mindscape until Kyu decided it was time for Naruto to see what was happening in the real world. When Naruto awoke he was shocked to see it was night but he could see a fire raging in the distance and decided to see what was going on.

When Naruto arrived he hid in a tree surveying and he could see 2 sets of people fighting. One group had on ninja flak jackets and the other had on tunics and had two red dots on their foreheads. The one that had the dots were outnumbered but they continued to fight even though they were losing.

"Tarumaru we are outnumbered even with your son fighting with the **Dead Bone Pulse **we need to regroup and wait for the mist freedom fighters." One of the red dots slashed with a bone shaped knife at a ninja slitting his throat.

"We are Kaguya! We have never needed or ask for help and our people won't start now! This is our land and these ninja have killed too many of our people. Revenge will be ours and ours alone!" The Kaguya clan Patriarch Tarumaru rallied his people to fight even though only 2 dozen were left.

Naruto watched and could see a Kaguya with bones protruding from his body impaling ninjas one after the other. Unlike the rest his motions weren't wild and were more like a dance. He wasted no movement and Naruto wondered if this person could teach him to move like that.

Naruto just sat and watched and by morning all the Kaguya clan members were dead. When the last of them had fallen the boy Naruto saw had left. It was as if he was there because his people were there and when they had all died he just left.

"We found another one." One of the ninjas dragged out a teenage boy with the red dots and it could be seen he was bleeding from a stab wound.

"Another one of the freaks." He held up the boys face and spat on him. "People like you are demons and we have to rid the Mist of your plague." He then took out a Ninjato and chopped off his head.

"Throw him with the rest and burn the bodies." The men threw him on a mound of dead bodies.

Naruto just watched and he could remember his 4th birthday in the leaf.

_**Flashback**_

"Tie him up." The leader of the mob ordered the rest and threw the rope towards the mob.

"Please no, no more, I'll be good I promise." Naruto was small even for a 4 year old because he stilled lived in the orphanage and they never fed him like the others.

"Shut up you monster! We will take revenge for our friends and families!" A man punched Naruto and knocked out some of his teeth. He then coughed up blood and they started to tie him up over a pile of sticks and threw oil all over him.

"Tonight we do what the 4th failed to do. We send the Demon back to the fire of hell in which it was born!" The head of the mob shouted like the leader of a cult. He then lighted a match and looked at Naruto who had started to cry and tried to wiggle out of the rope. He then threw the match onto Naruto.

The oil on him ignited instantly in a blaze and they could see him trying to roll out of the flames but he wasn't strong enough. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oji-san help, someone please!" For a second some in the crowd felt guilty doing this to a child but then remembered it was the Kyubi.

They could see Naruto's skin start to melt. Then suddenly the screams they heard stopped. They thought that Naruto was dead but what they couldn't see was the seal on his stomach had a break because his skin had melted over it. Naruto slowly got up and the ropes fell off because the fire had burnt them to crisps.

Naruto looked at them while still in the fire and his eyes weren't blue but were pitch Black and the pupils were red. Naruto spoke but the voice they heard was like two voices speaking at once. One was Naruto and the other sounded like that of a demon.

"**You all tried to kill me. But you actually gave birth to me." **There was a grin on Dark Naruto's face but it wasn't one that belonged on a child's face but one of a madman. Then a bubbling cloak started to form over Dark Naruto's body. He then looked at his skin that was melted to his clothes and ripped it all off bit by bit. When he was finished he was just flesh looking at them with eyes of a demon.

"**They say an eye for an eye. So a pound of skin for all your skin…deal." **Dark Naruto rushed at the leader and bit into his neck. The man tried to pull him off but Naruto bit harder until he ripped out his jugular taking a huge chunk of his flesh. Dark Naruto then chewed his flesh and let it slide slowly down his throat.

"**Even for someone so rotten your blood tasted delicious. I wonder how the rest of the mob's taste." **DarkNaruto then slowly turned around facing them and saw that some had run away, some were too scared to move and others were praying.

He looked at the ones that were praying and laughed, **"Don't waste your breathe, if there is even a god he won't hear any of your prayers. You want to know why? I'm your god now." **

Dark Naruto ran into the group laughing like a maniac. He grabbed one of the civilians and pushed their head into the fire he was in and watched while the man's face melted and trying to escape his grip. Dark Naruto was even more entertained when the man's eyes exploded out of his skull. **"Well that was surprising."**

Dark Naruto then jumped into the air and gripped one of the mob members ripping their throats out with his claws. He then jumped from person to person doing this over and over. He then saw the man who punched him trying to get away so he took one of the corpses and forced his fingers into its eye sockets and threw the body so hard that it ran straight threw the runner like a javelin.

Dark Naruto was going to kill more until he started to lose consciousness from losing so much blood. "Hehehe maybe I'll burn this place down later." He then fell onto his face and his cloak started to dissolve into the air. A person in a full body cloak came up to Naruto and a green glow surrounded his body when the man had placed his hand on him. Naruto's skin started to grow from the point the person touched and when Naruto was fully healed he disappeared.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto saw the ninjas cover the bodies in oil and he jumped onto the pile of bodies. He then turned his Shadow Blade into a small dagger and slit his wrist and washed his blood all over the corpses. "Revenge will be yours Kaguyas return to the land of the living **Demon Art** **Corpse Puppet.**"

'_What's with this kid is he suicidal.' _The commander Jounin of the group wondered. "We have our mission and we were ordered to burn the bodies after we slaughtered the clan so light the oil with the kid on it."

One of the ninjas used the **Fire Release Fireball Jutsu** and Naruto just watched as the ball of flame came towards him. "Protect." One of the Kaguya corpses dived into the fireball and was lit on fire. It just stood there while its body was being melted. "Alright everyone take your revenge."

The pile of corpses started to move one after the other. Their eyes were pitch black and they ran at the ninjas but they weren't as fast as they were before when they were alive but they were Genin level at least. If the men were alert they would have escaped the onslaught but they weren't expecting corpses to attack.

The Zombies started to rip off the limbs of their killers but only caught the Genin level Shinobis and a few Chunin. That left 50 other ninjas all around Naruto and his Zombies and he didn't know how long these corpses wouldlast. Then Naruto remembered the third Jutsu in Jashin's book.

"**Demon Art: Bone Clone**." From the ground came skeleton bones all the size of Naruto but only his skeletal system. Around him were 10 clones and Naruto did another Jutsu. "**Demon Art: Shadow Manipulation."** Then around Naruto he formed Tendrils of Darkness all around him and sent them after the ninjas most had dodged but five weren't so lucky and got wrapped which held them long enough for Naruto's zombies to get them.

"**Wind Release Great Breakthrough." **One of the ninjas sent out a gust of wind that slashed at the zombies causing some to lose limbs and others were beheaded. The ones that were beheaded stopped moving which told the ninjas that these creatures had a weakness. They then started to behead each of Naruto's zombie's drastically reducing their numbers but some weren't aware that the ones that lost limbs crawled on the ground slowly towards them while they weren't looking and bit out their Achilles heels and when they fell bit into their throats.

When all of Naruto's zombies were dead…again, only 20 shinobi were left alive and Naruto still had his 10 **Bone Clones**.

"You Monster! We will avenge our comrades." 5 of the ninjas with weapons ran at Naruto while the other 10 started a collaboration Jutsu.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu."** The 10 said in unison and disappeared while the others whispered, "**Silent Killing Technique."**

Naruto couldn't see anything and focused his mind. Kyu had taught him to enhance his other senses when any one of them had been blocked. Naruto focused a small amount of chakra into his ears and he could hear more than 20 heartbeats around him. Kyu had told him that this technique widens his senses range so he couldn't distinguish an animal's heart beat from a human's. Naruto was however prepared to kill anything that came close to him with a heart beat.

Naruto felt a sickle around his throat and the man was going to pull but before he could. Naruto's clones had already sensed him and grabbed the sickle before he could and then he felt a pain in his side. He looked down and saw a blade in his side but he was forced to watch while Naruto slowly pulled the blade to the other side. Blood was slowly seeping through the split wound because Naruto didn't want to kill him too fast.

One of Naruto's clones then grabbed his head and twisted it so hard that his neck was shattered to pieces and gave him a slight push and watched as his body separated. Naruto could hear someone gasp and knew this was someone's boyfriend or relative so he tried to pull a nerve.

"What a weakling, who uses a sickle as a weapon maybe he should have been a farmer. He was already working with shit so what would be the difference." Naruto could hear three heartbeats beating faster and knew where to attack.

Naruto's clones threw three bone clones into the air as a distraction towards the three targets and three running on the ground. Naruto heard blades crashing against bones and knew they were fighting. He then heard someone use another Jutsu, "**Water Release Water Needle Jutsu." **

Through the mist Naruto could hear the chakra reinforced water heading towards him. He used 2 clones to block the attack and was shocked to see after they blocked the needles it shattered them into pieces. Naruto then could see that the fog was lifting and knew that now no one was maintaining the mist.

"Stronger than I expected no matter. I see we had a successful hunt."

Four of Naruto's six clones returned with four hearts in their bone hands and if Naruto didn't know any better they were smiling at him. "Five down. Fifteen to go."

From the two destroyed clones Naruto knew that there were at least three Jounin level ninjas here. "Shit. I don't think I can take on three Jounin ninjas." Naruto called in his seven clones. "We are going to do the **Fox Dance**."

Each of Naruto's created a different weapon with the shadow manipulation. They had seven different weapons: a bow and arrow spear, triple bladed gauntlet on both hands, a giant Thor like hammer, twin daggers and a chain.

The Fox Dance was a fighting style that incorporated speed, cleverness and versatility into a Kenjutsu and Taijutsu stance for Kitsune. It was intended for a fox demon to use its tail to hold more than one weapon such as a spear, dagger and sword. It would allow the user to attack at long, close and mid range. Naruto didn't have any tails to use this so when he had learnt the **Bone Clone Technique **he could let his clones hold different weapons and attack at once confusing his target or targets.

Naruto had trained to be at least high Genin level in the use of most arts of weaponry. "Let's give em hell. Move out and if you can't win use the specialty Kyu taught us to use in the clone formula." Naruto turned his Shadow Blade into his usually katana form since he had attained mid Chunin level in it. He and his clones each went for a target.

He could hear the enemies' heartbeats but focused on one by closing his eyes and found the only heartbeat that wasn't even beating irregular. When their blades collided Naruto was shocked not because it was a woman with two blades but she had shark teeth which were like triangles.

She looked short for her age. She had red hair and black eyes. Her hairstyle had loops which allowed her to have two on each side upwards on her head and she had two going down. She had on a long sleeved pin striped shirt with a dark sash around her waist, black pants with bandages around her neck. Her swords were slim double edged blades with curved tips.

"Who knew a small meal like this could cause so much trouble." She then licked her lips wondering how good he was with a blade. "Nice to meet you, the name is Ameyuri Ringo one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

**Yes Ameyuri Ringo will live since she was a great character even though she was around only for a short time. **

**Next Chapter they fight and I will introduce 4 other Kiri characters. Two played a minor role in the early Naruto story the other is a newly introduced character that was resurrected and had a cameo in the 3****rd**** Naruto Shippuden movie the last is a well known and the most featured swordsman of the mist. Internet cookie to whoever who can guess the characters.**

**Bone Clones – Much stronger and durable compared to a shadow clone. The user gains its knowledge but the technique has a larger chakra capacity. The chakra cost of one equals that of 10 shadow clones.**

**Wind Release Great Breakthrough – A gust of wind strong enough to slice through flesh or strong enough to push a target is summoned.**

**Water Release Water Needle Jutsu – Water senbons are created infused with chakra that can be used to break through**** solid rock.**


	5. The 8th Shark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

How the hell did all the Fucking Senjus die out? We were only told about the deaths of three Senjus alone; Nawaki (Tsunade's Brother), Hashirama (Never told how he died but whatever); Tobirama (only told that he sacrificed himself for his team against the Golden Brothers.) When the Senjus and Uchihas made peace were there only a total of 5 Senjus (including Tsunade and her mother/father)! Who was Hashirama's kid since Tsunade was his grand-daughter? Since Kabuto never resurrected him/her like other people such as Dan or Hayate (P.S. Hayate was so powerful (sarcasm) a Jounin like Baki killed him with little effort but Kabuto thought him strong enough to use the Impure World Resurrection on him). This means that Hashirama's son/daughter wasn't that strong as a shinobi. The Fuck happened to them, were they killed off by Madara one by one, we may never know.

What's your thought on this matter?

"Speaking words"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words"**

'_**Tail beast, Gods and Demon words'**_

**Jutsu**

I won't write from a clone's perspective again for those who dislike it.

**The 8th Shark**

**With Naruto's Skeleton Clones (They will be given # names) 1**

1 had sent three shadow arrows at the ninja he had chosen. The enemy ninja used a kunai and deflected each of the arrows but didn't notice they had paper bombs attached to them until the burning sound was heard. When the bombs had gone off the clone had checked the area for any remains.

1 had to dodge a kunai slash aimed at his skull, but used his bow to block the kunai. The ninja ran through a set of hand signs and inhaled air expanding his chest and shouted. "**Wind Release Air Bullet." **A ball of air moving at the speed of a bullet ran straight threw the clones head causing it to dispel.

Then suddenly all around the ninja a snow frost mist surrounded him. He didn't even notice the ninja behind him. The mystery ninja covered the man's mouth and slit his throat and held him until he bleed out.

**With 2 **

2 had thrown his spear at his ninja who was hiding in the trees. When 2 had reformed another spear he continued to follow the moving target and threw spear after spear until he saw 5 shurikens coming at him.

He had spun his spear like a fan to block all the shurikens but was surprised to see them multiply into 25. When he tried to block them it was as if they were moving themselves because they continued to float around him in mid air.

When 2 calmed his mind he could sense chakra strings around the shurikens and followed it to the source. The clone decided to play the weakling and allowed some of the shurikens to land and when they had hit him they were imbedded into the clone's bones.

It then fell and disassembled itself but left one arm complete. When the ninja had come out of hiding and was within range the clone made a hand seal.

**With 3**

3 was waiting for the enemy to attack because his weapon was made for close range. The enemy ninja threw smoke bombs around the clone and it just stood there waiting chattering its teeth. It was slightly shocked to see a ninja with a samurai sword come out and slashed at him. He used one hand with the triple blade gauntlet to pin the blade of the sword between two of the claws.

3 tried to punch the ninja with his other gauntlet but every time he tried the ninja moved. The ninja then jumped backwards and left his weapon while in midair ran through a set of hand seals, "**Water Release Water Gun". **From his mouth came tiny bullets of chakra infused water coming at 3. He tried to dodge but the sword was wedged between his gauntlet and he couldn't move.

When he finally noticed that the samurai sword was attached to the ninja's wrist by a metal chain. By the time 3 dissolved his gauntlet back into the shadows two of the bullets crashed into his body. One into his shoulder completely destroying his arm joint causing his arm to fall off and the second destroying his rib cage.

3 staggered but could keep his body together. He then decided to do a kamikaze attack by running directly into the ninja. The ninja swung his blade and 3 didn't even try to dodge and allowed it to lodge into his side before he dissolved however he made a hand seal.

**With 4 **

In the cloning process there is a possibility of the clones being different from the caster. This increases with the amount of clones and this was what 4 was. He seemed not to be the thinking type and rushed directly at his target flailing his hammer around like a mad man. When shurikens were thrown at him he would just deflect them with his hammer.

"**Earth Release Earth Spikes**", when the shout was heard one after the other spikes sprouted from the ground trying to impale 4. 4 just reinforced his shadow hammer with chakra and smashed through all the earth spikes.

"**Earth Release Earth Bindings" **When 4 was running through the debris of the earth spikes he suddenly couldn't move. When he looked down he could see the earth around him moving up his legs and hardening. He tried to smash the earth but it was harder than he expected.

Rather than thinking of a plan he smashed his legs and fell unto the ground free. 4 tried to crawl towards his target but suddenly couldn't move and looked up to see a kunai between his eyes. The ninja looked down to see that the clones hand was in a hand seal.

**With 5 **

5 was throwing shadow daggers one after the other. They were met by shuriken and the two continued to throw weapons repeatedly. 5 could feel its chakra reserves dwindling and decided to change this battle to a close range one.

When 5 had jumped into the tree the Kiri ninja was hiding he was surprised to see it full with explosive tags. 5 tried to jump out of the tree but the explosion sent him rocketing out of the tree and crashing into the ground. 5 had cracks all over its bone body and could feel that one well placed punch could destroy it.

But before he could get up his skull was completely shattered by a foot crashing down. "Well he wasn't that tough." The ninja was going to help his comrades but two sets of chains came from nowhere and wrapped around his body.

"You traitors what are you doing!" Then suddenly two figures with rebreathers in their mouths came from two opposite directions and decapitated the ninja before he even knew what hit him.

**With 6 **

6 was spinning his chain around blocking shuriken right after the other. He sent out his chain into a tree and pulled and he saw a woman wrapped in his chain come out of the tree. When he tightened the chain he heard a sound of bones breaking and suddenly the woman turned into a puddle of water.

6 was looking around waiting on her next move. He then hear the sound of someone's neck being broken and when he turned around he saw a man with gill like marks on his face staring at him. He had his hand around the woman's neck and when he had let go of her she fell to the ground with blood coming from her mouth.

"I'm not here to fight brat." The man had shark like triangular teeth but 6 did not trust him and he had his mission to kill all the enemy ninjas. He whipped his chain at the shark man who simply grabbed it and pulled 6 off his feet flying towards him.

The man then grabbed 6 by his throat and in a flash of light he sliced off all his limbs. 6 couldn't even make his hand seals to perform his sneak technique because his limbs had already dissolved.

"Stupid brainless clone. Didn't even know when an apex predator is around." The man sliced off the clones head which triggered its entire body to turn to shadow dust.

**Naruto and Ameyuri**

The battle was one sided and Naruto didn't know how to even the odds. He had tried to split his sword into two blades but it didn't make a difference. In the background 3 explosions could be heard. The clone Narutos had set off explosions by focusing their chakra into one area of their bodies and releasing it suddenly through one chakra point.

Naruto was running out of options and he didn't want to use Dark Naruto's power. When both their swords met Ameyuri simple kicked Naruto in his abdomen so hard he flew a couple meters away from her and crashed into a tree.

"The hell was that explosion." Ameyuri soon lost interest in it and brought her focus back to her meal.

"Is that the best you have runt. I thought you would be a meal worth eating." Ameyuri had a bored look on her face.

Naruto was too tired to even say anything and just panted in response.

"Time to end this, **Thundersword Technique Thunderbolt." **Ameyuri then raised both of her swords into the air and Naruto could hear the sound of thunder roaring over head.

Naruto had found the strength to get up and he ran towards her. He was trying to attack her while she was distracted but what happened next shocked him…quite literally.

A giant thunderbolt crashed down onto where Naruto was. He couldn't be seen due to the brightness of the energy and it happened so fast he didn't even have time to scream and when the intensity of the light died down, Naruto had electricity visible seen moving all over his body.

He slowly fell into the crater the thunderbolt created and Ameyuri watched in fascination. "He's still in one piece after that. Maybe the kid was special, I hope he didn't have a bloodline or Mei is going to freak out."

Ameyuri placed her Kiba swords on her back strap and decided it was time to find her team. She was about to leave until she could hear footsteps behind her.

"**Don't think I'm out yet."** Naruto had his blade in his hand but he was different now. His hands were reptilian with 2 inch long claws, his skin was covered in fur, horns grew from his head and his hair became spikier. Naruto remembered his transformation at the inauguration chamber and knew he wasn't at full power but it would have to do.

He had unlocked his default form while meditating with Kyu but ever time he entered this form his bloodlust grew. "**Come on red head lets rock!"**

Ameyuri had already taken out her Kiba blades and when the two blades clashed this time Naruto held his own and actually pushed Ameyuri back a few feet. "I knew you would be a good meal but I can't kill you. Truce kid." Ameyuri raised her blades in the air in a surrendering manner.

Naruto couldn't stop now because he could feel his need for blood rising. His fangs grew in anticipation of the taste of blood and he ran directly into Ameyuri. She had expected him not to trust her but it was more like Naruto was fighting to eat her more than he was fighting because he was afraid.

For a second the speed he had was faster than she expected and when she swung her blades at him to try and bisect him he didn't even try to dodge. The sword barely broke into his skin due to his scales under his fur she didn't see. Ameyuri was surprised and was going to use a lightning release technique but Naruto bit into her neck.

The taste was a million times better than what the rabbit's blood had tasted like. Naruto couldn't stop himself now and his breathing was getting heavy. He was rubbing his tongue against her neck trying to not let one drop escape him but to Ameyuri it was the best feeling she ever had.

She was only 20 and only had sex a few times and his bite was better than all those times combined. Ameyuri felt as if she had 3 mini orgasms from him just licking her neck. She was losing herself and didn't even notice that she was slowly losing consciousness and was too dazed to use any Jutsu.

"Damn freak." Suddenly a hand came over Naruto's face and lifted him off of Ameyuri. He was then thrown into the air and chains wrapped all around him, restricting his movements.

Ameyuri only noticed that Naruto was gone because her body was losing the 'high' she felt when he bit her. She had a slight blush on her face and Kisame wondered if it was a sexual or embarrassment blush.

"Kisame how long were you there." Kisame had a toothy grin on his face. He was a tall and very muscular man. He had pale bluish grey skin and small white eyes. He had on a long sleeved pin striped shirt with a dark sash around his waist, black pants with bandages around his neck. He had gills under his eyes and he had blue hair in the shape of a sharks fin. He also had a large broadsword on his back.

"The twins, Chukichi and I were just finishing off the rest of the Bloodline Extermination Squad the runt missed." Kisame was watching Naruto thrash around like a wild animal and noticed that he looked like he was having a seizure.

"Yow bro what's wrong with the kid." Meizu the younger brother of the duo. He had shoulder length wild dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had a rebreather that covered half of his face. He had a large gauntlet on his left hand, a camouflage suit, a ragged black cape and a horn on the left side of his forehead protector.

"I don't know brother." Gozu looked the same as his brother. He however had a gauntlet on his right hand and a horn on the right side of his forehead protector.

Naruto was changing in a drastic way, his skin had become a pale bluish grey color and his eyes became smaller like a shark's. He had gills on his neck and his hair was becoming blue. He looked somewhat like Kisame. His teeth took the same triangular shape like the 7 swordsmen and then when his transformation was finished he returned to normal except for his teeth.

"I think it would be best if we take him back to the base." Ameyuri had recovered from her vampiric attack and was rubbing her bite mark. She then lifted her bandages to hide it since Kisame would tell everyone about her 'lover's bite'.

"I don't know, but his teeth are like ours so he is one of us." Kisame had hefted Naruto's body onto his shoulder and had taken all important information the Mist Freedom Fighters would need from the Bloodline Extermination Squad.

Ameyuri, Gozu, Meizu and Chukichi nodded in agreement but then heard Naruto speak. "Bones. Last Kaguya. At River"

Kisame was shocked to hear that any of the Kaguya were still alive. He decided to go to the river since he had nothing to lose. When the rest of his team followed him and when they arrived at the river they could see a boy looking at a flower.

"Kid are you a Kaguya." Chukichi finally decided to speak. He had three distinct broad stripes on his face. He had on a dark blue robe with blue trimmings. He wore small glasses and had a purple necklace beads around his neck.

"How does my heritage concern you? My people are gone so the Kaguya are no more." The kid still had his bone blade out but it looked as if he was at lost as to what he could do with his life.

"Come with us and you'll be able to help your nation." Kisame knew the type of person Kimimaru was. He was like Haku before Zabuza found her. Kisame knew by giving the child a purpose he'll follow them.

Kimimaru looked down at the flower he was watching and pulled it from the ground. "I'll go with you, but only to find myself a purpose."

Kisame smiled and knew that the purpose his group had would keep the kid busy. They all left running towards the base of the Mist Freedom Fighters.

**Omake 1**

Kimimaru had just left the battlefield after his people were all killed. He heard the sound of a snake hiss coming from all around him and it freaked him out. "Come to me child I have a purpose for you."

Kimimaru knew he was desperate for a purpose but to go and follow a pedophilic voice in the darkness of a forest alone was too dangerous even for him. "No thanks, weird voice that somehow knows I need someone to follow."

"Do not fear me child, for I have candy and sweets. You know you want some kuku." The voice was getting more forceful and Kimimaru started to sweat not knowing which way to run. He made his decision and jumped into the river and decided to take his chances in a raging river than to stay here.

"No! come back!" Orochimaru in his female kimono ran out towards Kimimaru to catch him before he escaped but he got away. "Why can't anyone understand I'm a woman on the inside?"

Orochimaru then changed his face to that of a woman who he had taken possession of. "I will have a Kiri Shinobi in my ranks one way are the other."

Orochimaru then placed a trail of candy leading to a box with a stick holding it up. "This worked when I caught Jugo, Yukimaru and Kabuto. I know it can catch me more."

A man in an orange swirl mask was eating each of the candy trails and when he heard Orochimaru's rants he wondered if letting someone like him join the Akatsuki would be wise. He also wondered what would be his paradise when the Moon Eye Plan takes effect.

He shuddered in disgust and disappeared in a small worm hole.

**Yes I have saved Kimimaru from wasting his life (All Zabuza's fault for leaving him at that damn river even though Haku wanted to help him in cannon.)**

**Naruto has also acquired the DNA of a new Demon that relates to the founding of Kiri itself. We will learn the history of Kiri's birth as a Nation and the history of the sword men/woman of the mist.**

**I am thinking of adding Ameyuri to the pairing what you guys think. I don't think Fanfiction has a pairing with her but I'll check. **

**Check out my new story The Next Step **


End file.
